Heroes: Accelerated Probability
Accelerated probability is the ability to see what choice one should make when confronted with a situation, the user can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one could make to reach the conclusion they want. Characters *Santiago possesses this ability. *Edward also possesses this ability. Limits Santiago Santiago has shown to be able to react rapidly to situation. For example, when he was about to be hit by a bus, he was capable of thinking while the bus moved in slow motion. His body also appeared to be in slow motion as he remained in the same position when the bus was going to hit him, even though he remained aware of everything. However, he has shown that he can use his ability to move at greater speeds, as he was capable of suddenly fleeing from the bus. Santiago's ability also allows him to predict the probability and movement of objects at an accelerated rate. For instance, he could see the path his bag would tak ewhile in was in mid-air and use that knowledge to catch it. Edward Like his son Santiago, Edward can also see paths ahead of him. He used this ability to sneak up on a woman at greater than normal speed. In addition, Edward has developed the ability to discharge electricity. He is capable of creating electrical arcs from both hands, and does so in a way as to create a large ball or sphere that can be directed at people. Notes *In a deleted scene from Four Months Later..., Kaito Nakamura told Ando Masahashi that he possesses this ability, or an ability similar to this. He uses this ability to "see the variables of any situation and predict the outcome." He says he is faster than a computer and attributes his stock market success to this ability. He demonstrates the ability for Ando by seeing words and numbers come together on a newspaper page. Years later, the Heroes Reborn app listed Kaito as having the ability of "probability computation". *Future Gabriel described his ability as the ability to "understand the outcome of events" and "predict action and reaction". His ability should not be confused with Santiago's ability to predict probabilities. *When Santiago first exhibits his ability on the soccer field, the track he makes somewhat resemble the logo of Sprint, the company who sponsored the Create Your Hero promotion. *In a question and answer session, writers Joe Pokaski and Aron Coleite said that Santiago's speed "is just a byproduct" of his ability to see various possibilities, and isn't as fast as Daphne's super speed. *In an interview, writers Adam Armus and Kay Foster said, "Santiago inherited his ability from his father--the power of accelerated probability. But Edward spent many, many years in the organization and his power evolved. He was able to generate a lethal electric force. Was this a natural occurence (evolution) or was he manipulated somehow by the organization?" Category:Heroes Powers Category:Probability Manipulation